How to Court a Reed
by MadScientistV
Summary: "I... said I'm in love with you and wish to... woo you. Would you join me for dinner tonight on the observation deck?"  Rated M for sexual situations. I OWN NOTHING!


How To Court a Reed

Malcolm Reed stared into the blue eyes of one Charles 'Trip' Tucker the III with concealed surprise and confusion. On the outside, he was as calm and collected as ever. However, his stomach was tying itself in a knot and his heart was pounding as if he'd just had a fight. Trip stared back at him, hands behind his back and looking as if he'd hadn't just asked his friend out. Finally, Malcolm spoke.

"Do you... mind repeating that, Commander?" Reed's grip on the padd tightened.

Trip licked his lips and rocked on his heels a moment. "I... said I'm in love with you and wish to... woo you. Would you join me for dinner tonight on the observation deck?"

"You... wish to 'woo' me?"

"Yes. As in... court you... date you... make you fall in love with me."

Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "I know what 'woo' means, Commander."

"Is that a yes?" Trip grinned.

"... I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

If possible, Trip's grin widened and he kissed the lieutenant on the cheek. "Ah'll pick ya up around 1825!" He said and quickly left the armory.

Malcolm stared after him, a light flush on his cheeks. A few of the ensigns stared in surprise. "Well, quit staring and get to work!" The lieutenant sighed as his subordinates did as he said. He'd have to have a talk with the commander about PDA. Walking to his console, he sat and looked down at the padd in his hand. Never once had he thought of dating Trip. He always figured the man was straight, what with how many female aliens he's flirted and even conceived from. As he continued to contemplate the commander, he began to realize he wasn't jealous of the commander, he was jealous of the aliens Trip had ever been with. The lieutenant shook his head and returned to work.

At 1825, Trip came to Malcolm's quarters right on time, for once not dressed in a hideous Hawaiian shirt. Instead, he was wearing a nice navy blue dress shirt and formal black pants. Malcolm stared in surprise.

"What? I know those Hawaiian shirts disturb you, so I decided to go with somethin a little less disturbing." Trip grinned. "You're looking handsome, though." He eyed the black turtle neck sweater and black pants appreciatively. "I always liked seein ya in black."

Malcolm cleared his throat. "I sure hope those flowers aren't for me." The lieutenant said, looking at the baby breaths and daffodils.

Trip looked down at the bouquet in his hand. "Don't like flowers, Mal?"

"Its... not that I don't like them. Its just... they're something you give to a girl. You didn't bring me chocolates too did you?"  
The commander smiled. "Nah. I know ya don't like them that much."

"Then I'll accept the flowers." He beckoned Trip into his quarters and took the bouquet. Finding a vase, he put water in it and then placed the flowers into the vase. Trip watched as the flowers went onto the desk right next to the picture of Malcolm's sister. "Well, shall we?"

Trip nodded. "I have a table set and everything."

Together, they made their way to the observation deck which Trip had gotten permission from the captain to reserve for just them. He knows Malcolm's a private person, so the dinner would have to be just them and not onlookers from the crew. As they entered, Malcolm looked around and saw the table right in the middle of the room, candles lit and a cart nearby holding their dinner. It was all so very romantic and the lieutenant wasn't quite used to the treatment.

"Trip... all this... for me?"

"Of course. I said I'm going to court you, didn't I?" Trip led his date to the table and allowed him to sit while he poured the wine. "I hope you don't mind wine."

Malcolm shook his head. "No, its fine. I had no idea you could be such a romantic."

"Well, Ah'm just full of surprises." Trip smiled and served their dinner, then took a seat across from Malcolm. "'Sides, yer well worth the trouble, Mal. I never expected ya t' say yes t' me t'day."

"I've honestly never dated a man before. I never really thought that way. I guess now I know why my relationships with women never quite went right."

"Neither have I, but...yer special, Mal..." Trip smiled warmly from across the candle, the fire light causing shadows to play across his face and eyes. Malcolm's stomach did flips and he shifted and lowered his gaze. Trip frowned. "Am I makin you uncomfortable, Mal?"

The lieutenant quickly lifted his gaze. "No, Trip. I'm not uncomfortable." He smiled some. "I'm just not used to such treatment."

"Ah hope you don't think Ah'm treatin ya like a girl. Cause I didn't mean ta-"

"It's fine, Trip. Really. I'm... happy... that someone would go through all this trouble just for me." Malcolm stared at the light flush on Trip's cheeks, thinking how beautiful the commander looked in the firelight. "Thank you."

Trip blushed more. "Ah... now yer makin me blush."

Malcolm chuckled. "Serves you right for making me feel so relaxed."

Trip smiled happily and through out dinner, they made light conversation and shared a few comments on thoughts and stories about their respective departments. As Trip walked Malcolm to his quarters, they ignored anyone who passed. Soon they reached Malcolm's quarters.

"Well, thank you for a lovely night, Trip. I'm... looking forward to your next surprise." Malcolm said as he looked up at his superior officer. Trip grinned and they stood there a moment. The lieutenant looked up and down the hallway and saw no one. "Well, are you going to kiss me or stare at me like a lovesick school girl?"

Trip blushed. "You mean, I can kiss you?"

"Yes. As long as you do it now before anyone-mph!"

Trip swooped down and captured Malcolm's lips in a sweet kiss, lingering just long enough to taste the sweet wine and pineapple custard pie they'd had for dessert. His hands rested lightly on the lieutenant's hips as Malcolm slowly reached up to touch Trip's cheek as their lips mingled slowly, gently. It wasn't the fast, rough kisses he was used to in his past, but this kiss still stole his breath away. Slowly, Trip pulled away and they opened their eyes to each other. Malcolm was blushing warmly and Trip smiled at the sight.

"Sweet dreams, Mal." Trip whispered and slowly walked away.

Malcolm slowly caught his breath and as Trip turned the corner, he realized he was watching. Turning sharply, he entered his quarters and flopped down on his bed, suddenly feeling giddy. As he stared up at his ceiling, he replayed the nights events in his mind and a smile slowly crept across his lips. "Damn, he's a wonderful kisser."

Through the next few weeks, Trip continued to surprise Malcolm with his romantics and affection. It was the little things that Malcolm enjoyed. Lingering kisses, gentle touches, cuddling during private moments. They often stayed up late watching movies in Trip's quarters, feeding each other fruit, and spending the night in each other's arms without causing arousal.

Hoshi and Travis began to notice Malcolm's sudden change in character. All his free time was spent elsewhere away from the Armory. He smiled more often and even seemed to walk around in a daze. They even noticed how Trip seemed to glow, not a pregnant glow, just as overall pure happiness glow. One day at lunch, Travis and Hoshi walked toward the mess hall and passed Trip. The commander greeted them with a big smile as he headed to Engineering for his shift. The two walked into the mess hall to see Malcolm sitting alone with a padd and cup of tea. They walked over with their lunches.

"Hey, Lieutenant." Travis greeted the man, but didn't get an answer. "Malcolm?"

Said lieutenant looked up. "Huh? Oh, hello you two."

"Are you alright, sir?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm smiled. "I'm great."

Travis and Hoshi looked at each other. Travis cleared his throat. "Not going to eat, sir?"

"Ah, I already ate. Had a nice big lunch actually." The lieutenant raised his mug of tea and smiled at the memory of his lunch date with Trip. Though to anyone else in the mess hall, it was just a lieutenant and commander sharing lunch before shift.

"Are you off today, Malcolm?" Hoshi asked as she ate her beef stew.

"Yes. I pulled a triple shift yesterday to get the phaser canons back in alignment." It was the longest time he'd gone without seeing Trip and had missed him terribly.

"Well, Travis and I were talking." Malcolm looked at the ensign in confusion. "We think you're dating someone." Hoshi declared.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The past two weeks you've rarely been in the Armory unless you're needed. You have this... happy aura around you and not to mention you're easier to talk to." Travis explained. "So, we know you've got a girlfriend."

"Who is she, Lieutenant?" Hoshi asked excitedly.

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at them. "Did you ever think I might just be trying to lessen my work load? After all, Dr. Phlox has been telling me I work too hard."

Travis and Hoshi looked at each other and Hoshi shook her head. "Uh uh. I know the happiness of dating when I see it." Travis nodded in agreement. "So, fess up!"

Malcolm just smiled. "No. I don't think I will. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for tonight." With that, he stood up with his padd and walked away, leaving behind two dejected ensigns.

"I wonder what's going on tonight." Travis muttered.

"Probably planning a date with his girlfriend." Hoshi replied.

That night after Trip's shift, the two hurried toward Malcolm's quarters with a day off the next day. Archer had known all along that Trip held certain feelings for the lieutenant and practically threatened to tell Malcolm himself if Trip didn't do something.

"Mal, darlin', whats the rush?" Trip laughed as he was dragged through the corridors to the quarters. Malcolm was obviously excited about something and didn't want to wait to show Trip.

As they hurried down the corridor, they failed to see Hoshi coming off a lift. The communications officer stopped and watched them stop at Malcolm's door hand-in-hand. Her eyes widened at Malcolm's wide, ecstatic smile as he pulled Trip by the hand into the room. She'd never seen such a warm glow in Malcolm's eyes. It was a Tuesday night, movie night, so why were Malcolm and Trip in Malcolm's quarters when they usually liked watching the movies? Hurriedly, Hoshi went to the mess hall and found Travis.

"Hey, guess who I just saw?" The woman grinned as she sat next to him.

"Uh... T'Pol and Captain Archer making out?"

Hoshi smacked him in the shoulder. "No!"

Travis grinned. "Then who did you see?"

"Malcolm."

"... So?"  
"Malcolm and his date." Hoshi grinned at Travis' expression.

"No way! Who is she?"

"You mean 'he'?"

"He?" The woman nodded and stole some popcorn. Travis watched her. "Well? Who is he?"

"You can't tell anyone. You know how private Malcolm is." Travis nodded and urged her to continue. She leaned forward and whispered. "I saw him go into his room with Trip."

Travis' eyes widened. "Really?"

Hoshi nodded. "And Malcolm looked... so happy. They were holding hands and grinning like madmen. Malcolm's eyes had this... warmth to them that was just..." She trailed off with a dramatic sigh. Travis stared at her, shaking his head.

"Mal... this is beautiful." Trip breathed softly, as if afraid to break the moment with a loud voice. "Ya didn't have ta do this..."

Malcolm smiled. "Well, after all you've done for me. I think you deserve something in return."

Malcolm's quarters was decorated romantically with rose petals scattered along the bed and candles lit on every flat surface. The bed had white silk sheets on it instead of the Starfleet issued sheets and the room had the scent of vanilla and lilac in the air. Soft country music played low from Malcolm's computer.

"You found country music?" Trip's eyes lit up.

"Yes. Though I owe my sister a favor now." Malcolm smiled some.

"You told Madeline?" Malcolm nodded and didn't expect to be enveloped in a powerful embrace. "Thank you. I thought you didn't want to tell anyone in your family." Trip whispered.

Malcolm blushed lightly. "Madeline suspected something when I wrote to her last week about romantic ideas. So I went ahead and told her, even sent her a picture of us. She could tell how happy I am just from looking at the picture and reading my letter."

Trip grinned. "So that's why you wanted a picture of us together."

"Yes, and for my own personal collection." Malcolm wrapped his arms around Trip's waist, burrowing himself into Trip's body.

"So... I make you really happy huh?" Trip whispered, hands lightly stroking Malcolm's hair.

"Yes, Trip. Ecstatically happy."

They pulled away slowly to look at each other. They shared a few lingering kisses, rating from deep to soft. Trip smiled warmly, holding the back of Malcolm's neck.

"So, now you've got me where you want me. What do you plan on doing with me?"

Trip grinned as Malcolm began nipping his neck and pulling his shirt out of his pants. The commander hadn't even had time to change out of his uniform before Malcolm pulled him to his quarters.

"Well, I thought we might take a nice, hot bath, drink some wine, maybe give a massage to each other, maybe a little bondage or food play." Malcolm whispered, slowly pulling Trip's shirt off.

Trip moaned softly, kissing Mal's cheek. "Ah like the way ya think, darlin'."

Malcolm grinned. "Ah knew ya would." He said in a drawl, making Trip laugh.

They quickly undressed and went into the bathroom where a tub full of hot, vanilla scented water was waiting. Trip slid in first, then Malcolm followed after, sitting between Trip's legs and laying back against his chest. He loved feeling Trip's hairy chest. The two relaxed, conversing softly about their day.

"Hoshi and Travis are onto us."

"Mh?" Trip murmured softly, nuzzling the back of Malcolm's neck.

"They were questioning me today just after you left."

"Oh, Ah ran int' them outside th' Mess Hall at lunch." The commander's hands lightly stroked and rubbed his lieutenant's chest and abdomen. Malcolm sighed softly, eyes closed, completely relaxed. "Yer beautiful like this Mal."

"Hm?"  
"Relaxed an' aroused in mah arms, yet not really doin' anythin' t' pleasure yerself. I love you, Mal." Trip whispered.

Mal flushed deeply. "Stop trying to butter my up, Tucker."

Trip chuckled. "Ah'm not. Ah'm jus' statin' th' truth."

The lieutenant smiled. "So, I'm only beautiful when I'm like this?"

"Nah..." The commander kissed his cheek. "Yer beautiful all th' time. When yer sleepin', when yer workin', when yer eyes light up as somethin explodes an' especially when ya smile up at me after Ah call ya darlin'."

Malcolm turned in Trip's arms and smiled up at him, making Trip smile even more. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Trip's neck and pressed their bodies and lips against each other. The kiss deepened, bodies rubbing together slowly and their erections brushed, causing both men to moan at the delightful feel. Malcolm slowly began humping Trip's lap, moaning into his mouth and clutching his hair gently. Trip slowly pulled away.

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable, love?" He whispered huskily.

Malcolm was breathing heavily. With a deep breath, he nodded his consent and climbed out of the tub. The two dried off, then walked over to the bed. Gently, Trip laid Malcolm down on the bed, hands stroking over his thighs to coax them apart then slid between them. Leaning down, he kissed Malcolm gently, then trailed his lips down the long, pale neck, nipping now and then. Malcolm's hands were restless. They caressed and stroked Trip's back and buttocks, gripping each cheek and pulling him closer, bringing forth a hot pant from the commander's lips. Their hips began to buck and hump each other, hands clenching and clutching, mouths searching and nipping, hearts beating as one.

"Mal... Mal wait..." Trip gasped, pulling his hips up. "Darlin' wait..."

Malcolm whimpered softly at the loss of that wonderful friction. "What is it?" He opened his eyes and looked up at the beautiful man above him.

"Malcolm..." Trip whispered, hand slowly descending between the lieutenant's thighs to brush against his hole. "May I be inside you?"

The lieutenant's lips curved into a smile as he marveled at how Trip could be such a gentleman at a time like this. Not able to trust his voice, he simply nodded and shuddered at the finger pressing against him. Trip smiled and removed his hand to grab a bottle of lotion that he knew Malcolm kept in his bedside drawer. Malcolm vaguely wondered how he knew about that, but put it to the back of his mind as that finger returned, only this time pressed further inside. Trip took care to prepare his lover gently and patiently, even though his own erection was hard and heavy with desire, leaking precum onto Malcolm's thigh. He soon had three fingers in, poking lightly at Malcolm's prostate and reveling in the moans and gasps coming from those rosy lips.

"Trip... mn... please... I-I can't..."

"Shh...s'alright darlin'..." Trip whispered and removed his fingers, grinning at the whine that earned him.

Reaching for the lotion again, he poured some in his hand and then smeared it over his hard cock. Leaning down, he put one hand in Malcolm's, lacing their fingers together, while his other hand guided his cock into Malcolm's body. Both gasped as his head broke through and both moaned as Trip gently pushed inside. Panting, Trip clutched Malcolm's hand and the bedsheets tightly. He breathed hard against his lover's ear, pressing their bodies tightly together.

"Fuck, darlin'... ya feel so good..."

Malcolm bucked his hips, wincing at the slight burn of the penetration, but the burn was quickly replaced with bliss as Trip pulled out only to thrust back in and brush against his prostate. He moaned out Trip's name, squeezing the hand clutching his as his free hand reached up to grip the back of Trip's head and pull him down for a wet kiss. They moved together hurriedly, racing for that delicious bliss. Malcolm's heavy erection bumped and rub against Trip's stomach, the fine hairs tickling the sensitive skin and catching hot precum all the while sending shiver after shiver from the lieutenant's toes and up his spine.

"Hold on, darlin'..." Trip ceased his movements, causing Malcolm to glare dazedly at him. The blonde just grinned and shifted, pulling one of the Brit's legs over his shoulder and holding it there as he continued thrusting. The new position allowed Trip deeper into Malcolm's body and the head of the hard cock to strike that bundle of nerves dead on.

"Fuck! Trip!" Malcolm's back arched as he cried out the commander's name.

Trip's hand left his in order to grip the bobbing erection and bring his lover to release. Malcolm was a beautiful sight in Trip's eyes. Face flushed, dark hair curling at the tips with perspiration and naked body splayed out and writhing under him. The usual composed lieutenant was now screaming out Trip's name with every thrust and stroke and soon Malcolm was coming, his inside constricting and massaging Trip's cock and bringing the commander to his own release. Trip let out a cry of Malcolm's name as he rode their release.

"Bloody hell..." Malcolm whispered as Trip released his leg and collapsed next to him.

"Ah'll say..." Trip grinned as he began to catch his breath. "Whew..." He rolled over and watched Malcolm try to catch his own breath. Said man made a disgusted noise.

"I'm all sticky now..."

Trip grinned. "Inside and out..." Malcolm glared at him. "Alright alright... I'll get something to clean us off with..."

Climbing over his lover, he walked into the bathroom and got a damp rag and returned. Malcolm held still as he wiped them both down and tossed the rag back into the bathroom, then joined him on the bed. The two cuddled close together, Malcolm tucking his head under Trip's chin, fingers playing with the chest hairs and eyes drifting shut. Smiling warmly, Trip could finally say he was honestly happy. With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
